Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle article carriers, and more particularly to a vehicle article carrier having a pair of elevated side rails and a cross bar extending therebetween, in which the cross bar can be repositioned along the side rails from one side of the vehicle without binding of the cross bar as it is moved along the side rails.